


Desert Heat

by princesskay



Series: Heat-seekers Series [1]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, PWP, Spanking, Twincest, light kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesskay/pseuds/princesskay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom has been waiting all week, but Bill wants to play with his food before he eats it</p><p>Each of the stories in this series can be read as a stand alone story. . . The series is basically just a collection of smut;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert Heat

Bill's high-pitched laughter was almost louder than the roar of the engines as the four cars squealed to a stop across the thick, blowing sand. Tom poked his head out the window of his car, shouting, “I still beat you!”  
“I came in first.” Bill replied, casting Tom a confident gaze before sticking his tongue out, “I have always been the better driver.”  
The boys didn't even notice if the director had called cut before they began their banter. They were into the second day of filming the music video for their first single from Humanoid, “Automatic.” Bill was enjoying every moment of filming out in the sand and wind of the Kalahari Desert of South Africa, doing the two things he loved most – performing and spending time with Tom, Georg, and Gustav. While some might have considered dancing around in the desert and sweating his ass off work, Bill could only view the three days as a chance to get away from it all. Reporters and fans were far more scarce in the desert than in civilized America. Bill did enjoy being the center of attention, but sometimes it was nice to revert back to childhood for a few days.  
Bill scrambled for the door handle as Tom vaulted out of his car and dashed across the shifting sand to where Bill had parked. The crew watched on as Bill struggled out of his car and made a feeble run for it before Tom tackled him to the ground. He immediately felt sand spill into every stitch of his clothing, but ignored the tickling sensation. He and Tom rolled around on the ground, laughing more than fighting, until Tom gained the upper hand.  
Straddled his slimmer brother and pinning Bill down with an arm across the chest, Tom brought their faces inches apart, “I can still beat your skinny ass any day.”  
Bill struggled for a moment before relaxing. He smiled coyly and whispered, “If all these people weren't here, I would show you what I think of that statement.”  
Tom's brown eyes widened, a slight flush growing on his cheeks.  
“Oh, please, Tomi, don't look surprised.” Bill continued, rotating his hips up against Tom's body, “This location isn't the only exotic thing I'm seeing out here.”  
Tom's pursed his lips, frowning, “Its not fair to tease, Bill.”  
Bill laughed and began to squirm again, “Get up, before someone overhears.”  
Tom gave Bill a final shove back the ground before getting up. He brushed sand off his clothing and yelled something back at the rest of the guys about still winning. Bill slowly picked himself up off the ground, and shook out his clothing. Normally, he would've been pissed that his outfit was full of sand, but right now, he just felt smug. There wasn't anything he loved more than driving Tomi crazy.  
After the commotion died down, it was announced that they would be taking a lunch break. Everyone hiked back to the large tent that was set up to protect the food and equipment from the sand.  
Tom lagged behind, grabbing Bill's arm to hold his brother back.  
“What?” Bill said, looking over his shoulder.  
“You think you're cute, don't you?”  
Bill smiled, tossing his long hair over one shoulder, “Well, aren't I?”  
Tom chuckled, “Do you wanna see how a real man drives?”  
Bill dropped his coy act, wondering what Tom was up to. He glanced back at the rest of the group walking back the tent, unaware that the twins had fallen behind, “What do you mean?”  
“Come on.” Tom said, his eyes twinkling. He reached into his pocket and withdrew something. He opened his hand to show Bill, “I still I have the keys.”  
Bill hesitated for only a moment before agreeing, “Okay. Hurry.”  
They dashed back to the cars, their quick strides kicking up clouds of sand and leaving a dust trail in their wake. They were both panting by the time they got back to the cars. They jumped inside, hardly containing their laughter. Tom shoved the key into the ignition, put the car in reverse and drove the car out from between Bill's and Georg's cars. He made a wide, half circle around Bill's car and shoved the vehicle into drive. The tires spun for a moment before catching when he stomped on the gas. The car shot out across the desert, carrying a wickedly laughing Tom, and a wide-eyed Bill who clung to the edge of his seat.  
Tom shifted through the gears, pushing the sports car to higher and higher speeds until Bill was squealing for him to slow down.  
“No! It's fun!” Tom cried.  
Bill reached across the car and grabbed Tom's arm, “Slow down, Tomi! It's too fast!”  
“Don't be a girl!” Tom yelled over the howling of the wind blowing through the open windows, “Watch this!”  
Hitting the brakes and downshifting, Tom swung the wheel over and forced the car into a spin around a bare, lonely tree shaking in the wind. Bill clapped his hands over his face, screaming loudly. When at last the car jerked to a stop, Bill was panting hard, nearly crying over the fact that he was still living.  
Tom sat back, smiling broadly, “You see what I mean? I am the better driver.”  
“You jerk!” Bill cried, smacking Tom's chest, “That was just sick!”  
Tom laughed, merrily, catching Bill's wrists before any more strikes could fall. He nearly yanked Bill across the gearshift, pressing their mouths together. Bill breathed hard through his nostrils, trying to pull his wrists out of Tom's tight grip. The kiss last for several moments before Tom pulled back, his lustful gaze burning into Bill's skin.  
“And now, to the real reason I brought you out here.” He murmured, flicking his tongue out across Bill's full, lower lip.  
Bill's heavy breaths seemed even louder in the silence. His big, dark eyes blinked rapidly, “I think I've had enough excitement for one day.”  
“Oh no you don't.” Tom shook his head, “You've been avoiding my advances for a week.”  
“We are working.” Bill whispered, weakly.  
“Why are you denying me?” Tom asked.  
Bill tilted his chin down and gazed up at Tom through his thick, dark lashes, “Does it matter now? I think you have the advantage.”  
“I do.” Tom agreed, climbing over the gearshift. He kept a hold of Bill's wrists until he was kneeling on the seat between Bill's legs. He placed Bill's hands over his crotch, pressing them hard for a moment before letting go.  
Bill looked up at him, his eyes glazed with desire. His hand grasped Tom's crotch harder, feeling Tom's cock quickly come to life. He knew someone back on set would be missing them, but he didn't care. This was what he had been hoping for in denying Tom for several days. A strong come on. When Tom didn't get what he wanted, he forced it. Bill had been counting on that.  
“All right then.” Tom said, lowering his head to nip at Bill's mouth, “You know what to do.”  
“Do I ever.” Bill murmured, reaching up to pop open the button of Tom's pants. He looked up at Tom, batting his lashes, as he slowly pulled the zipper down to reveal Tom's erection straining against his boxers.  
“Come on.” Tom growled, impatiently, grabbing Bill by the hair.  
Bill continued at the same pace, hooking his fingers under Tom's boxers and sliding them down until his cock sprang free. Bill grazed his fingertips over the throbbing flesh, murmuring, “Someone's excited.”  
“Stop it.” Tom ordered, giving Bill's hair a pull.  
“Stop what?” Bill replied, putting his hand loosely around Tom's cock, “I'm doing what you asked.”  
“Stop teasing like that.” Tom insisted.  
“Patience was never your virtue, was it, Tomi?” Bill murmured, inclining his head to blow a hot breath over Tom's aching manhood, “Perhaps, I should teach you some.”  
Tom squeezed his fist tighter around Bill's hair, “Try it, and I'll whip your ass so hard you won't be able to sit for a week.”  
Bill chuckled, sounding delighted, “I'd love to see the hard-on that would give you.”  
Tom growled, clenching his teeth. Bill was practically driving him mad, and he wasn't any closer to achieving orgasm than he had been upon driving them out here. He knew in his mind that trying to force Bill would only make Bill stall even further. What he needed to do was ask for it. Kindly. . .But, goddamnit, he didn't want to! He wanted to shove his cock down Bill's throat and silence his petulant little mouth for a good several minutes.  
Not responding to Bill's retort earned Tom a few slow strokes over his cock. He moaned loudly, shoving his hips against Bill's touch, “Yes. . .”  
Bill flicked his tongue across the tender head of Tom's cock, eliciting a deep shiver throughout Tom's body, “You like that?” Bill asked, softly.  
Tom bit his lower lip for a moment before coercing the single word from his lips, “Yes. . .”  
Bill smiled, dragging his hand up Tom's cock once more, “You're going to make quite a mess, aren't you?”  
Tom opened his eyes, gazing down at Bill's sparkling eyes. Bill was right. They couldn't drive back to the set with cum all over Bill's fancy outfit. Tom quickly reached behind his head and untied the bandana around his forehead. He shook out the folds and dropped it into Bill's hand, “Then clean it up.”  
Bill's smiled widened, “Then don't hold back.”  
“Don't worry. I won't.” Tom insisted, dragging Bill's head closer.  
Keeping a firm hand around Tom's cock, Bill took the head into his mouth, sucking gently. Tom could feel his tongue swirling in hot, naughty patterns, touching in just the right way to make Tom squirm and moan. His muscles immediately drew taut, his body stiffening in preparation for the orgasm.  
Bill drew more flesh into his mouth, adding more pressure each time he sucked. Tom's mouth fell open, his moans drifting in and out with his breathing. He squeezed his eyes shut and focused hard on the pleasure. His body began to bow over. His legs quivered from exertion. He could hardly breath around the rapidly approaching pleasure and the oppressive heat searing him through the open windows of the car.  
Bill pulled off, making a loud, sucking noise as his lips released the hot column of flesh. He blew softly over the head, sending a shiver through Tom's body. He sank his fingers into Bill's black and white dreads, trying to pull his mouth forward. Bill resisted and drew his hand up the shaft, dragging his thumb up over the head.  
“Bill. . .” Tom whimpered softly, his hips trying to hump at Bill's hand.  
“Shh. . .” Bill murmured, rubbing the tip of his thumb through the pre-cum staring to gather at Tom's head, “You're so worked up.”  
“And you're telling me to calm down?” Tom retorted, turning his face toward the open window. It was so hot in this damn car, and just the slightest of breezes was blowing. He thought he would die of heat exhaustion before Bill allowed him to come.  
“I'm telling you. . .I've got this handled.” Bill smiled deviantly.  
He palmed Tom's balls, squeezing gently. He slipped his fingers behind them, pressing softly at the hyper-sensitive flesh. Tom thighs went taut and his hips thrust forward as pleasure erupted inside him. The quivers were so close to orgasm, but just far enough away to taunt him. He growled in frustration and buried his face in his forearm.  
“Ooh, Tomi. . .” Bill crooned, stroking Tom's throbbing, aching erection far too softly, “Could you be any more impatient?”  
“If you consider me throwing you out of this car and fucking your brains out impatient, then yes.” Tom snapped.  
“Ohhh.” Bill clicked his tongue.  
“Shut up and make me come.” Tom ordered.  
Bill smiled and reached down to pull his shirt up. He tucked the hem underneath his chin, and pulled Tom against his bare chest.  
“Come here.” He murmured, grasping Tom's buttocks.  
Tom moaned when he felt his cock come into contact with Bill's smooth, bare chest, “Biiill. . .”  
“Come on. You can do it.” Bill replied, tilting his head back to kiss Tom's clenched jaw.  
“I've been waiting all week, and now you want me to do all the work. . .That's just typical.” Tom grumbled.  
“You like it like this.” Bill said, rubbing himself up against Tom's cock, “Skin on skin. . .”  
Tom lowered his head and bit the tip of Bill's ear, “How about the skin of your asshole?”  
“Maybe later.”  
“Fuck you.” Tom growled, thrusting himself against Bill's smaller frame.  
“Mmm. Give it to me.” Bill encouraged, his voice going high-pitched and whiney in the way that turned Tom on so bad.  
Tom settled into a quick, desperate pace, humping away at Bill's chest, trying to find just the right friction to spray his load all over Bill's face. That was what he really wanted. After Bill's being such a brat about this, he wanted to soil that pretty face, and the pretty clothes and watch Bill do a walk of shame through the set.  
Despite his frustration by Bill's position of choice, Tom had to admit that it gave him just enough control to make himself come faster. He didn't give Bill's delicate chest any mercy. He thrust hard and fast, searching with wild abandon for the pleasure he had been yearning for for days. His flesh felt raw and aching from constant erections the last few days, the unfulfilled pleasure, and now his own desperate rubbing. He couldn't wait for that throbbing to be gone, if only for a few hours. Bill knew how much Tom needed constant pleasuring, and yet, he had been holding out on Tom for the past few days. Now that the silence had been broken, Tom wouldn't be willing to forget the long hours of waiting for Bill to finally say they could do it.  
Tom began to tremble when he felt the pleasure welling up inside him. A moan broke free from his lips and he leaned over to rest his head on the headrest of the seat. Bill gazed up at him with wide, dark eyes, waiting expectantly for Tom to explode.  
“That's it. ..” Bill whispered, rubbing himself against Tom's thrusts, “Come for me. . .”  
Tom wanted to tell him to shut up, but he could figure out how to use his tongue except for moaning. The pleasure had scrambled everything in his brain but thoughts of climax. All he could focus on was the throbbing inside him growing louder, faster, hotter. . .  
Bill snatched up the bandana and covered Tom's cock just as he reached the brink. With a loud cry, he came, releasing all the pent up need from all the erections Bill had given him without offering a helping hand. His muscles clenched hard, over and over again, and stars broke across his vision. With his hips twitching against Bill's grasp, he spilled a hot fountain of cum into the bandana  
As the last few shudders escaped his body, he let his knees slide off the seat and onto the floor of the car. His head came to rest on Bill's hot chest, slick with sweat and a few drops of cum. Somehow, he still smelled so good, like wildflowers and summer rain. So familiar, so delicious.  
Bill dropped the soiled bandana into the driver's seat and began to stroke Tom's braids, “Can you still drive us back to the set?”  
Tom shook his head and smiled, “You're good, Bill. . .But not that good.”  
Bill chuckled along with him, “Feel better now?”  
“Much. . .no thanks to you.”  
“Oh, Tom, don't be pissy.” Bill replied, “You know its so much better if you wait.”  
“Its good enough if you don't deprive me for a week.”  
“Its not been nearly that long.” Bill chided, “It just seems that way because you're used to having one or two orgasms a day.”  
“That's how I prefer it.” Tom smacked Bill's hand away from his head and sat back.  
Bill smiled his thousand watt smile and reached out to tweak Tom's chin, “You're so fun to tease, Tomi.”  
Tom grumbled under his breath and hiked his pants and boxers back up, “Well, your fun is over. And we're driving back now.”  
Bill glanced down at his own erection, struggling to be free beneath his tight, black pants, “Fuck you.”  
Tom smiled broadly as he clambered back behind the wheel, “This isn't over.”  
Bill's eyes brightened, “You mean. . .?”  
“It's gonna happen when you don't expect it.” Tom pointed a finger at Bill's face, “But, I promise you, I'm going to get you back. Good.” 

~

Another day of filming passed and Tom didn't lay a sexual finger on Bill. The tables had been turned and Bill wasn't enjoying himself. His plan had involved his getting some action, not just Tom. Although the tryst in the car had been worth it, Bill had left feeling dissatisfied with how things had ended.  
Tom's promise lingered in the back of his mind the way threats of the principal had when they were in elementary. Just waiting for the other foot to fall was hell, especially when that foot belonged to Tom. When Tom wanted something done, it got done, and not half-way either. Bill knew he was in for it. That fact, however, didn't make Bill at all regret what he had done.  
With the approach of the weekend came a break from filming. They were allowed one day of rest, to sit around the exotic bungalow they were renting and enjoy the sights and scenery. While Georg and Gustav were excited to visit the nearest city, Bill's usual shopping craving was on hold. He didn't really feel like having a good time when he knew he was gonna get it hard up the ass later on.  
Bill was dismayed to find that Tom had also foregone the shopping spree to the city. Georg and Gustav teased them about being party-poopers but eventually piled into the car and went on their way. Bill and Tom had the whole house to themselves.  
“So,” Tom said, sprawling himself across the couch, “What do you wanna do today?”  
Bill hovered a few feet away, his teeth tapping like a woodpecker against his acryllics, “I dunno.”  
Tom's smile was devilish, “Don't play hard to get.”  
“I'm not.” Bill replied, uneasily.  
“I'm going to watch a film.” Tom said, at last, rising from the couch, “Do you want to make some popcorn.”  
“I don't even know if they have popcorn in the desert.” Bill said with a shrug.  
“Then why don't you go look.” Tom said, wagging his head sarcastically with each word.  
“Fine. I will.” Bill replied, tersely.  
He went into the kitchen and started rummaging around in cabinets, loudly banging the doors on purpose. Tom was being an ass, all because Bill broke from the routine of their daily sex. He had just been trying to spice things up, but Tom was game for revenge any day. Especially when it involved making Bill squirm. God, he could be so juvenile sometimes!  
A loud reprimand from the living room about slamming doors reminded Bill he wasn't the only one being childish. He set about really looking for the popcorn and at last concluded that he had been right. There wasn't much in the bungalow to eat since most of their meals were catered to the desert set. The house had only been meant for sleeping and showering.  
Bill dragged his feet back out to the living room, “There's no pop-”  
He stopped short when he saw that Tom had stripped down to his boxers and was now lounging with his long legs spread across the couch. Bill's eyes immediately when to his crotch where the shape, though not aroused, was always appealing.  
“What?” Tom said, innocently, “Now that its just us here, I thought I'd take the chance to cool off. Its too damn hot here.”  
Bill swallowed hard, “You're right. I'm sweating.”  
“So, no popcorn?”  
Bill shook his head.  
Tom shrugged, “Oh well. . .You wanna watch this with me?”  
“No, Tom. ..I think I'm just gonna get a shower. Like you said, it's sweltering.”  
Bill turned and quickly escaped the room. He grabbed a fresh change of clothes from his suitcase and went to the bathroom. Where the food was lacking, the other furnishings definitely made up for it. The bathroom was the size of a regular bedroom, with two sinks, a shower, a jacuzzi, and a mirror that covered one whole wall. It was hard not to look at his reflection as he quickly stripped out of his clothing. The color on his cheeks was high and his eyes were round. The sweat glistening on his chest and neck couldn't be attributed only to the heat of the desert. Tom had him so riled up, he could barely breathe right. What had he started?  
As he dropped his pants, he saw that thinking about Tom's imminent attack had created an erotic affect on his cock. He was half-hard already, just imaging the moment when Tom's hands suddenly grabbed onto him from behind. He could imagine it happening right here – Tom's big, strong hands pushing him up against the glossy surface of the mirror and ripping his pants down.  
Bill tore his eyes from the mirror, breathing hard. He glanced at the shower stall. Yes, that was what he needed. A cold shower to calm him down.  
Gingerly pulling his boxers away from his thrumming cock, he escaped the last stitch of clothing and retreated to the shower. He quickly turned the water on and let the cool spray wash away the sweat from his skin. He tilted his head back, letting the water soak his hair and pound against his scalp. It felt so good, he almost forgot about lurking Tom.  
The time slid away as he found a bar of soap to scrub his body with. He slowly pushed the temperature back to hot, thinking maybe he was safe from the intense heat Tom had created. He washed the soap suds from his skin and stood under the spray of the showerhead, letting the warm water relax his muscles. He quietly talked himself down, reasoning that he was overreacting. Tom had threatened him with this whole rape fantasy scenario before, but it had always turned out as more of a wrestling match, followed by some very hot mating.  
Bill had just washed the last of the conditioner from his hair when he heard a clicking sound and then felt a cold rush of air. He spun around, his heart suddenly galloping in his chest. The door of the shower stood open and Tom filled the doorway, naked as the day he was born and horny as hell from the appearance of his hard cock.  
“Tom. . .” Bill gasped, taking a step back.  
“Get out.” Tom ordered.  
Bill tried to argue, but all he could do was move his lips like a fish out of water. He quickly turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. He was dripping wet and it was cold outside of the shower, but Tom didn't seem to care about any of that. He grabbed Bill by the arm and pulled him to the center of the bathroom.  
“What have you been doing in here?” Tom asked, stepping in close.  
“Tom, I. . .I .. .”  
Tom grabbed him by the waist and reeled him in. His hand surrounded Bill's cock, rubbing roughly. Bill cried, clawing at Tom's chest.  
“Thinking about me doing this to you?” Tom questioned, his voice low, “Jacking off all over that shower?”  
“N-no!” Bill cried, trying to writhe his way out of Tom's grasp.  
“I promise, after tonight, you will be.” Tom vowed, softly, his voice almost on the border of soothing. He let go of Bill's cock and spun him around, “Look at yourself.”  
Bill slowly forced his eyes to the mirror, blushing crimson when he saw their reflection. There he stood, naked and dripping wet, his face on fire, his cock suddenly hard as rock. Tom crowded in behind him, his dark eyes peering over Bill's shoulder to meet Bill's distressed gaze in the mirror.  
“You're so hard for me already.” Tom murmured, reaching up to stroke Bill's wet hair back from his ear. He lunged in, grabbing Bill's earlobe in his mouth and sucking gently. A shiver worked its way down Bill's spine and ended in a twitch from his cock.  
Tom pulled back and gave Bill a push forward. Bill caught himself against the mirror, his wet hands squeaking against the smooth surface. Tom was right up behind him in seconds, his cock pressing between Bill's buttocks. His hips undulated like a hoola dancer, nearly penetrating Bill's tight entrance with each thrust. Bill moaned softly, keeping his eyes squeezed shut. Now he really didn't want to see their reflection.  
Tom grasped at Bill's hips, rubbing harder, “You like that? You want me to fuck you like an animal?”  
“Tom. . .Tom, please. . .”  
“Am going to have to force you?” Tom demanded, his voice a spine-tingling whisper in Bill's ear.  
“No, please. ..”  
Tom leaned back, halting from his grinding for a moment. His fingers delved between Bill's buttocks, quickly locating the taut, quivering hole. Bill rose on his toes, his face twisting in pleasure. His breath fogged the mirror, blocking the view of his face as Tom worked first one finger, then two into Bill's resisting body.  
“Relax.” Tom ordered, “Open. . .”  
Bill tried to calm down, but he was practically on the verge of hyperventilating. It was Tom's own fault for attacking Bill the way he had if Bill couldn't relax enough to let the muscles open. Tom's fingers felt much bigger than they really were with Bill's muscles squeezing in an iron grasp each time they entered. Bill couldn't decide if it hurt or felt good.  
Finally, Tom stopped. Bill let out a breath, sagging against the mirror.  
“Stay right where you are.” Tom commanded.  
Bill looked in the mirror to see Tom go to the cabinets and search through them for a few moments. When he came back, he was holding a bottle of lotion. For a moment, Bill was confused. Then, his eyes grew wider as Tom popped the lid and drizzled lotion across his erection. Lube wasn't something they tried to explain through security when they traveled, but Tom always found a way to improvise.  
Tom kept his eyes on Bill's stricken expression as he grasped his cock and rubbed the lotion all over himself. When he finished, his cock was shining with the moisture and Bill thought he could see the veins pulsing with need. Tom poured more of the lotion and this time applied it to Bill, rubbing it all over the cleft of his buttocks, poking his fingers into Bill's entrance and even giving his tightening balls a quick massage. Bill was right back to where he had been before entering the shower, completely worked up and so hard it ached. He pressed his forehead against the mirror and clamped his lips shut to swallow back a groan.  
Tom set the lotion on the counter and slid up behind Bill. Guiding his cock to Bill's entrance, he slowly pushed forward. Just the head entered and Tom already felt huge. Bill gasped, his heart pounded wildly. He tried to relax, but even the lotion treatment couldn't make all the anxiety from the past two days disappear.  
“Relax.” Tom whispered, sliding his hands, still moisturized from the lotion, up Bill's stomach and pecs, “I'm not going to hurt you. . .I'm just gonna work this sexy ass of yours a little. It'll feel good. Trust me.”  
Bill squeezed his eyes shut and let out a breath. His lungs still felt cramped, as if he were holding his breath. He didn't completely trust Tom's statement or his suggestion to place complete faith in him. Bill did trust Tom, absolutely, but Tom was never on his best behavior in bed. He was a loose cannon, and usually Bill loved that about his twin.  
Tom didn't allow Bill any more recovery time. He thrust forward, pushing his cock in deeper. Bill cried out, arching back against Tom. It felt so good, but at the same time, his muscles were trying to clench up and reject the foreign object entering his body.  
“Tomi. . .” He whined.  
“Stop that.” Tom reached up to smack Bill's mouth.  
He slid in deeper, forcing the muscles back.  
“Tomi, please!” Bill moaned, quivering, “Its. . .It's too big.”  
This time, Tom leaned back and deliver a sharp slap to Bill's ass. It didn't hurt too bad, just surprised Bill and stung enough to make him shut his mouth.  
“I said. . .Stop.” Tom repeated, keeping his tone even. He pushed forward again, inserting his cock quickly. Bill reacted the same as before, wailing as if he had been impaled by a knife, not Tom's needy erection.  
“Listen to me.” Tom growled, grabbing Bill by the back of the neck, “If you don't start cooperating, I'm going to have to hurt you.”  
“No please. . .I'm not. . .”  
“Now come here.” Tom interrupted, brusquely grabbing Bill by the hips, “Stop fighting.”  
He thrust forward again, this time sheathing his whole cock deep in Bill's shuddering body. Bill's mouth stretched open, but his vocal chords locked up. He could hardly breathe, but much less speak. Tom came at him again, immediately discovering Bill's prostate. A high-pitched whining sound rose from Bill's lips, but it was all he could manage.  
Tom grabbed at his ass, spreading it apart so that his gleaming, tight hole was exposed. Tom was riveted, watching his cock going in and out, stretching the flesh open with each deep thrust. Even Bill's pathetic struggling couldn't kill this raging hard-on. Bill leaned against the mirror, whimpering softly every time Tom entered. His cock was stranding upright against his stomach but he didn't dare reach down to touch himself for fear of punishment from Tom.  
At last, Tom looked up to see Bill's pleading expression in the mirror. He slowed his thrusting to deep grinding and leaned forward to murmur against Bill's ear, “You ready to cum now, darling? Are you going to be good?”  
“Yes. . .Yes, please. . .” Bill whispered raggedly.  
“You want me to jack you off?” Tom added, his hand creeping down to circle Bill's hard cock.  
“Yes!” Bill cried, arching his hips to Tom's touch.  
“How bad do you want it?” Tom questioned.  
His hips continued to grind against Bill's ass, causing the head of his cock to rub at Bill's sweet spot over and over again. It felt so good, but it was torture because Bill knew he would need more to come. He needed Tom's hand; he needed it hard and fast so that he came quickly.  
“Please. . .I need it. ..” Bill moaned, grasping at the mirror, “I.. . .I want it soooo bad. . .”  
Tom moaned indistinctly. His cock swelled inside Bill's body, turned on by Bill's moaning. His hand squeezed tighter around Bill's erection. He began to thrust again, his hand keeping time with the rhythm.  
Bill offered little whimpering sounds as his climax quickly approached. His whole body began to grow tight, his cock tingling unbearably. He thrust back against Tom, searching for that pleasure, that moment of ecstasy that couldn't be rivaled by anything else in the world.  
They were both on the edge, panting and grunting as their sweaty bodies slapped together. Tom came at him hard, fucking Bill like an animal, just as he had suggested earlier. He beat Bill's cock with a warm, steady fist, rubbing particularly hard at the head each time he came up.  
“Ahh. . .ahh. . . ahh.. ..” Bill moaned between every thrust, humping hard at Tom's quick hand.  
Tom replied with low grunts and groans. He buried his face in Bill's neck, biting and sucking hard enough to leave marks. Bill tilted his head back, welcoming the tiny pricks of pain that made shivers race like a wave down his body. His cock twitched in Tom's hand, growing harder, if that were possible.  
“Tom. . .ooh, Tom. . Yes!” He cried.  
“Nnngh. ..Fuck! . .So. . .good.” Tom grunted in Bill's ear, “Oh. ..yes. . .”  
Only a few more moments of desperate thrusting and aroused groaning elapsed before Tom came, his body thrusting hard against Bill's. He panted hard, his low grunting turning into weak whimpers of intense pleasure. Bill felt hot, slick cum shoot down his ass, filling him up inside and spilling out down his thighs. It was so hot, so undeniably erotic. Bill felt as if the pleasure was absorbed into his body and triggered his own orgasm. The next moment, his body exploded into a series of deep, uncontrollable spasms that left him feeling weak, empty, raw. Cum jetted from his hard cock, spraying the mirror and dripping down his shaft until he was a wet mess of both his and Tom's cum.  
They both collapsed to the floor, wrung of strength.  
Bill leaned back against Tom's chest, breathing hard, “Jesus, Tom. . .”  
Tom nipped at Bill's ear, “You had it coming.”  
Bill groaned, “I did.”  
“How did your ass like that?” Tom poked him in the ribs, “How does waiting feel now, huh?”  
“It feels like you you put a twelve inch dildo up my ass.” Bill moaned, sinking lower in Tom's embrace.  
“That's because I've been too easy on you lately.” Tom whispered wickedly, “I think we'll have to do something about that.”  
“Tomi. . .” Bill began.  
“Look at you.” Tom interrupted, “You're a sticky mess. I can't take you to bed like this.”  
“And who's fault is that?” Bill asked, haughtily.  
He slowly pushed himself off the floor and went to the sink to clean himself. Tom followed him, crowding up behind him with the good start of another erection already underway.  
“Do you ever stop?” Bill laughed as he carefully polished his sensitive cock with a washcloth.  
“Not if I can help it.” Tom leaned in to flick his tongue into Bill's ear.  
Bill shivered and quickly finished wiping all the cum off his skin. He dropped the washcloth in the sink and dragged his hand across the counter to where the lotion bottle sat, “Let's go back to bed.”  
They left the bathroom and hurried the bedroom that Tom had designated as his. Bill shut the door behind them and leaned against it, flipping the lotion around in his hands, “How long do you think they'll be gone for?”  
Tom pressed up against him, bracing his hands on either side of Bill's head, “Oh, they'll be gone for hours, I think. We have plenty of time to whip your ass back into shape.”  
Bill pressed the lotion bottle against Tom's chest, “Then let's not waste any more time.”  
Tom took the lotion and led Bill back to the bed. His mind was already full and overflowing of all the things he wanted to do to his gorgeous, and unbearably sexy brother.  
It wasn't until much later that the sweaty, pleasured, and exhausted twins recalled that they had left the cum to drip and dry on the bathroom mirror. 

~the end~


End file.
